


Characters Loving Characters

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: I'm resurrecting thisGive me a ship of a Fandom and I might write something decent idk
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Crusher/Giovanni Potage, Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. My One Wish (Sheik x Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link loved them but couldn't tell them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LittleRedFoxHood  
> Please enjoy

Link was a boy, a boy placed in a body of an adult  
He was given a task he didn't volunteer for, but he did all that he could to help.  
Sure there were times where he wasn't sure that what he was doing was right and there would be times where we wasn't able to help. When those times would appear he would panic, he would cry because he wasn't able to do anything, but then Sheik would appear to reassure him and tell Link that everything is alright.

Because of those events, Link fell in love. The boy always wanted to tell Sheik his feelings whenever they would appear, but he couldn't. That was because there was something stopping him, making him think that his feelings for Sheik were wrong, the blonde came to believe that those thoughts were right. 

Link's heart would ache each time Sheik would appear, he would start feeling pain that the fairies wouldn't be able to heal. He wanted to tell them so badly but he wasn't able to.

One night a star fell from the sky, the hero wished upon that star asking so desperately that tears fell from his eyes  
"I wish that I could tell Sheik I love them, please" Link paused "Please make my one wish come true"

Link sat beneath the stars crying and wishing that it would come true. If only it would come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible  
> I'm not good at writing things, and writing an angsty one shot isn't helping  
> This is short as well  
> I'm sorry, hope some of you atleast enjoyed


	2. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Explanation for the time being

So as the title suggests an explanation  
Some of the people here might know that one ficlet called the Ultimate Shipping Book only to find out that its a troll book

I was the one that made that  
So for the time being I'm gonna ask some of you to give me relationships to make 

Some of these are going to be extremely short due to the fact that I can't write stories properly (Sorry)

So yeah   
Again I'm sorry  
Please enjoy in a way I guess


	3. Complicated (Percival King x Zora Salazar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora and Percy happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if this is requested or not actually  
> Requested by Anon(?)

One of them preferred to work for crime while the other did not, despite their differences both got along pretty well  
But still Percy and Zora have a complicated relationship, they both hated each other with the obvious fact that they worked for different parties although both respected each others company. There were also times where the officer could have easily captured the criminal yet they always decide to let them escape, the same goes for Zora. She could have killed Percy at any point of time but never did. They both send each other on a wild goose chase, neither wanting to give up nor wanting to succeed. Around nightfall the beanpole of a woman decided to ask Percy out. On a date. Percy was of-course surprised, Zora was also shocked not being aware of what she had said. Even so, the detective accepted her offer on a condition that the cowgirl will stop working for Bliss Ocean. Zora hesitated at first yet still agreed to the conditions. And so Zora left Bliss Ocean and started working as a trainer and began dating Percy, it was a little bumpy at first but it went well after a few days. Both had enjoyed the days that they had together living happily and blissfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah  
> This seems pretty ok I think  
> Probably (I'm not completely sure)  
> Welp that's all folks  
> Hope some of ya'll enjoyed and I'm sorry  
> Oh yeah I'm still open for any suggestions


	4. Message Time!

Aight so I'm no longer gonna continue this because I have no use of this anymore

So yeah  
Coolio?  
Coolio


	5. Message Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy

Hey y'all guess what  
I'm resurrecting this  
I'm bored, it's quarantine so why the fuck not  
Just give me a ship and imma try writing a decent fanfic  
I'm fine with whatever fandom  
If it's a Fandom I'm familiar with I might make a fanfic bout it Idk  
If it's not, then we'll see I guess  
I'll add more tags as I go


	6. Stargazing (Catradora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two gazed up into the stars, lying comfortably in each others arms and the silence of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well give myself a little practice fic to start getting into the mood I guess  
> Not sure what to write so have some catradora fluff

The midnight sky was clear with the moon and the stars shining their soft glowing lights down on Etheria.   
Adora settled on the grass as Catra's body laid on top of hers, the air may have been cold but the warmth of their bodies was enough to stand the breeze. 

The two gazed up into the stars, lying comfortably in each others arms and the silence of the night. 

"Adora?"

"Yes Catra?"

A pause 

"I love you" she then buries her head in the crook of her neck

Adora presses her lips softly on Catra's forehead, then on her nose, and then on her lips. Whispering a soft "I love you too" to her partner. 

The both of them gazed into each others eyes with the night shining on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but that's how I roll  
> Hope you enjoyed, I tried to make it decent.


	7. Tired And In Love (Giovanni x Crusher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wanna go to bed now Gio?"
> 
> "No, Its fine, I'm not that tired" 
> 
> Minutes later Giovanni had now fallen asleep on Crusher's chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Dumbassv2  
> Hope y'all enjoy
> 
> I don't really know Crusher's personality much and I haven't been in the epithet erased fandom in a while  
> So if it seems out of character or feels wrong then maybe that's why

The light drumming of the rain filled the room while the sounds of the TV played, both Giovanni and Crusher were settled on the sofa while they huddled close to each other. Giovanni noised a small yawn and laid his head on Crusher's shoulder.

"Do you wanna go to bed now Gio?"

"No, Its fine, I'm not **that** tired"

Minutes later Giovanni had now fallen asleep on Crusher's chest, the man let out a small chuckle, shut the TV off, and carried Giovanni to bed

He carefully laid him down and sneaked in. Crusher gently brushed Giovanni's hair and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Gio, love you"

The pink haired man quietly mumbled an _I love you too_ in his sleep, Crusher smiled and moved in closer.  
Both drifted off to sleep with the comfortable silence of the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distractions are dangerous  
> This is also short


End file.
